Snowboarding is a popular recreational activity and also an Olympic and Paralympic sport that involves descending a snow-covered slope while standing on a snowboard that is attached to a rider's feet. Powder snow refers to freshly fallen, uncompacted snow that is light and dry, with low moisture content. Standard snowboards typically comprise a centered stance with a nose tip and a tail, wherein the nose tip and the tail are exact copies of each other, making them symmetrical in shape. There are various standard snowboards available on the market, and although they are essentially the same shape, they have a variety of different dimensions and binding arrangements. Powder snowboards comprise a large nose to create improved float for riding under powder snow conditions. While snowboarding under powder snow conditions, the standard snowboards have a tendency for their nose tips to become buried under snow; such burying of the nose tips is a technical problem. For many snowboarders and especially beginners there are problems with turning control. To counter this technical problem, a given snowboard rider may use a riding stance wherein the majority of weight of the snowboard rider is applied on the snowboard rider's trailing/aft leg and the snowboard rider applies an upward pull with the snowboard rider's leading foot. Such a riding stance creates a forward-tip-up and back-end down condition that is required to stay “afloat” in the powder snow while translating forward and particularly downhill. Moreover, such a stance may potentially cause a huge amount of muscle fatigue in the back leg of the snowboard rider. If this “nose-up” condition is lost, the standard snowboard will nose-dive into the powder snow, taking the rider down as well. Such a nose-dive causes falls, forward flips, and in extreme cases becoming completely submerged in the powder snow. All these conditions pose a danger to the snowboard rider.
Specialised powder snowboards are contemporarily commercially available for purchase to be used for riding under powder snow conditions. However, these commercially available powder snowboards are designed solely for riding under powder snow conditions by creating an improved float in the nose of the powder snowboards. Furthermore, these powder snowboards are far more expensive than standard snowboards, and since riding under perfect powder snow conditions is so rare, an average rider does not own a powder board.
Therefore, in view of aforementioned problems and drawbacks associated with known types of snowboards, there exists a need to address, for example to overcome, the aforementioned drawbacks in existing approaches for riding under powder snow conditions using aforesaid standard snowboards.